What a Rush
by Demothi
Summary: Collection of song-fics and song-drabbles all done to the lyrics of various Rush songs. Rating set to M but each chapter will have it's own rating at the top of the chapter. Multiple pairings and possible warnings, read with caution, respect the ratings.


Rated T (to be safe)

Pre Note: Hey everyone, welcome to my newest work, fortunately it can be done in piece work, it is a collection of song-fic and song-drabbles for Megamind (I don't own) but the kicker is all of the music is from Rush.

**"Tom Sawyer"**

~A modern day warrior

Mean, mean stride~

Megamind stormed through his hideout, not to be called a liar anymore as it was not evil, grabbing up another of his lasers which he slid into the visible holster at his side. With the new addition he now had five weapons on his person, two other lasers in hidden holsters along with a high powered disabling flasher and a common knife. Minion shrank away from his boss as the blue man's long, determined stride sent him past the kindly fish, the look in the new hero's eyes enough to kill.

~Today's Tom Sawyer

Mean, mean pride~

Up until now, short as his time as hero had been, he had been able to keep a level head, work quickly and have minimal damage to himself, the city and even his foes. This time didn't look like it would be so easy, not because he couldn't avoid that damage, or that it defusing the situation would take time, but because he had already lost his level head. The sight of Roxanne, the beautiful, wonderful woman who, beyond all logic, loved him sweetly and deeply; the sight of her, dress cut in crude ways, blood cutting swatches of bright red against her pale skin, shaking in the bonds they had tied her in, that had been the breaking point.

~Though his mind is not for rent

Don't put him down as arrogant~

His thoughts traveled back to when he had first changed sides, struggling to do the right things, be the good guy, how she had come to him and talked to him.

"And what, Miss Ritchi, brings you into my fantastic, glorious presence this day?" He had asked, sweeping his hands about in over exaggerated gestures as he had always done when he was putting on a show.

"First," she said, smiling sweetly, "Lets get rid of those self preening you keep doing. You don't need to convince people to like you, they will come to do that on their own as you keep doing good things." She reached out and took his hands in hers, bringing them to her in such a way that he soon found himself hugging her softly. "Just like I do."

~His reserve, a quiet defense

Riding out the day's events~

Megamind watched as the last of the criminals fell, the crackle of electricity still coursing over the man's skin. The shock wouldn't be lethal, he had made the laser so that it could target a specify point in the body, causing all of the voluntary muscles to seize then relax, effectively disabling the target for 2 to 3 hours, after which time the nerves and muscles would regain control. It hadn't really been what he wanted to use, it was still not sufficiently tested, so there was always a chance that it could miss fire and cause real damage, even death. He had no choice in the end, after he had lost every weapon but that one in the tussle and the man hand been pointing a real, deadly, gun at Roxanne's head he had used the laser automatically.

~The river~

The Chief of Police showed up on the scene just minuets after the fight had ended, excusing Megamind from any further clean up and taking over everything but Roxanne herself. The hero ran to the faint looking woman, her skin paler than normal, and gathered her up in his arms, sprinted out to the invisible car, where Minion waited, car running to take them to the hospital. It was hard for him, when they arrived, that the hospital staff wanted to take her away from him, but when she had softly spoken to him, her eyes barely cracked, convincing him that it would be alright, he laid her on the gurney and watched her be wheeled out of sight down the long, white, sterile you say about his companyIs what you say about society

"Sir?" Megamind looked up as he heard Minion's voice, the fish's concerned face visible over the top of the hot drink he held out to the Hero. Megamind accepted the drink in silence, but moved over on the bench to make room for Minion's robotic body. "Miss Ritchi is stronger than she seems, I don't think there is anything to worry about." the words were comforting as Minion brought Megamind's thoughts to all the times he had kidnapped her, hoping this new gadget would get a scream out of her only to fail.

"Daddy, what is that thing sitting next to him?" Megamind heard the young voice from off to his left, and when he glanced that way out of the corner of his eye he saw a small girl pointing in his direction. The man who she had spoken to looked up, not even trying to hide what was going on.

"I don't know sweetie, but it is freaky." The man said with a disgusted sneer. Megamind looked back towards Minion, if only to avoid yelling at the man and making a scene, and though Minion looked as if he hadn't heard anything Megamind knew the sensitive fish was hurt by the words. 'I need to make him a new base.' the inventive hero decided, 'not because they find this one freaky, but because it is a bit inconvenient now that we are going to be out in public more.'

~Catch the mist, catch the myth

Catch the mystery, catch the drift~

Megamind jumped up as if he had been poked when he heard a man dressed all in grey call out "Those here for Roxanne Ritchi." The nervous hero made his way through the waiting room, followed closely by Minion, trying to banish away thoughts of this man telling him his beloved was dead. "Well," the man said as they neared "She is alive, but she still needs more treatment." Relief flooded through him and suddenly the world tilted on a new axis and he found himself meeting the floor in a sudden way before everything went black.

~The world is, the world is~

Three days had passed since he had fainted in the hospital waiting room and now Roxanne was finally being released from there. She said it was a good thing too, because if she stayed any longer she would have had to order Megamind back home to shower. He had stayed at the hospital, by her side, as much as possible; of course leaving to take care of his hero duties, but out of sympathy the hospital staff had made an exception on the visitation hours for him. He had lost track of how many times in the past three days he had told her how she was the world to him.

~Love and life are deep

Maybe as his skies are wide~

Megamind had been planning this picnic for days now, and since Roxanne was finally feeling well enough to go out and have a nice, calm, afternoon in the park he had set out with her as soon as she felt ready to go. It had been a spectacular day, sun bright in the sky with fluffy white clouds adding contrast to deepen the bright blue. They spent the whole afternoon just sitting on the blanket, eating and talking, just how they had back when he had used the disguise of Bernard, only this time there were no lies between them. Now they were both lying back on the blanket and he reached out, as if he could grasp the sky, and noted idly how his skin tone matched the sky so well today, he hadn't even realized how sad he had sounded saying that until Roxanne's hand lifted up to meet his, fingers twining.

"I love your skin, it makes me feel like I can hold the whole of the sky in my arms." she said, turning to kiss him.

~Today's Tom Sawyer

He gets high on you~

Megamind listened to the crowd cheering, the sound of it rising, almost as if it would never stop. All of the last few days he had spent nervous about what the mayor had proposed to him, wondering if it was really alright, if he could do this. Now standing off to the side of the stage, hearing the cheers and cat calls from the crowd he felt the nervousness slipping away from him like water. He heard the mayor start to speak and listened for his cue, and right when he was supposed to he used his laser to blast a hole in the brick wall, his heart swelling along with the clamor of sound from the crowd. "Put your hands up!" He called out loud, borrowing Metro Man's old line.

~And the space he invades

He gets by on you~

Slowly he drifted closer to her, magnetized by her mere presence like a compass to the north. Soon he was close enough to touch, to smell, to taste her, knowing that he could never mistake any marker of her for another person. She was unlike any other human in all of existence, unique and wonderful. Silently he slipped into the bed he shared with her, both of them clad in pjs so as not to make their still growing relationship complicated. Despite his attempt to leave her undisturbed she seemed to sense his presence and turned into him, curling herself into his chest and nuzzling her head up under his chin. He breathed deeply her scent, feeling all the tension and worry from the day just melt away from him as he too slipped into sleep.

~No his mind is not for rent

To any god or government~

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, I won't aid you. I would sooner die than betray the people who have put their trust in me."

"Mr. Megamind, if you keep this up I can have that arranged, I can make it like you never existed at all."

"Not like it's that hard, your government never recognized me to begin with."

~Always hopeful, yet discontent

He knows changes aren't permanent~

Megamind paced, back and forth, up and down. He was at a total loss of what to do, he wanted to be the good guy, the hero; not just for a chance with Roxanne but because it truly, really felt right to him. Now here he was surrounded by dozens of schematics for contraptions, robots and giant lasers of mass destruction. He wasn't sure what to do or where to go with any of it, the plans and this business of being a good guy.

~But change is~

Roxanne looked up at him over her mug of coffee, her face pensive. He was afraid she was going to pronounce him hopeless and just up and leave. "Can they be modified?" She asked finally, jogging him out of his self torment.

"Can what what?" he asked, sounding oh so intelligent.

"Your inventions, can they be modified so that they serve a positive purpose for the public?"

"You mean… the people wouldn't mind that?"

"No one expects you to be Metro Man, you are still Megamind, you just need to put your inventions to use for good now." When she explained that he felt the worry rush out of him, leaving him much more clear headed, and with her giggling at his enthusiasm he began to figure out modifications for all of his inventions.

~What you say about his company

Is what you say about society~

Megamind and Roxanne were walking down the street hand in hand, Minion with his newly built base walking beside them. Megamind had designed this one far more human shaped, though he had taken into account much of what Minion asked for and commented on.

"E-excuse me?" the three heard a small voice say from behind them, and upon turning saw a young boy looking wide eyed up at them. "C-can I… can I get your autograph?" he asked. For a moment all that he got in a response was a blink until suddenly it registered to Minion that it was indeed him who was being addressed.

"Um… uh, sure… but don't you want Megamind or Miss Ritchi's signature instead?" He asked, finding a pen in the bag he always carried around and accepting the paper from the boy.

"Oh I already have theirs, besides, you are super cool!" the boy said, and upon receiving the paper back, now signed, he hugged it to him said a hasty thanks and ran off. Minion stood there for a few more moments, a huge, endless smile plastered on his piranha like face.

~Catch the witness, catch the wit

Catch the spirit, catch the spit~

Megamind sat across from his girlfriend, listening to and answering each and every one of her questions. First with a very suggestive answer and a generally humorous movement of his eyebrows and, after being reprimanded he would give an honest, if not in depth, answer. He knew that she enjoyed his playing around, after all how else was she supposed to get any enjoyment out of interviewing her boyfriend on things she already knew the answers to.

~The world is, the world is~

He loved her, not just in the sappy, I wuv you kind of way, and not in the I think I love you but I'm not entirely sure way. He truly, honestly loved her, and that scared him. He feared for her safety, and he feared for his heart, after all she had been the first person to treat him like just a person and if he lost her a second time, a real time with no lies, it would break him.

"If I had to choose between saving the world and saving you… I would choose you, because I can't imagine a world without you in it." He said over the phone, catching her off guard, not just with his words but with the feelings in his voice.

~Love and life are deep

Maybe as his eyes are wide~

It was their six month anniversary, Roxanne deciding to make a big deal out of it 'not' she had said, 'because we made it this long, but because we have been together this long and there is still so much left for us.' It was a wonderful celebration, just the two of them, up on the roof of the hideout, having given directions not to be interrupted unless their was an emergency that needed a hero. The last hour they had just been lying their, both still awake, not saying anything, but not really needing to. Megamind glanced over and saw her looking directly at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in a soft, curious tone.

"The most beautiful, wide eyes in the whole world." she said, smiling softly

~Exit the warrior

Today's Tom Sawyer~

He felt dizzy, not the soft fuzzy dizzy he got when Roxanne did something incredibly sweet and somehow sexy at the exact same time. No he was dizzy in a weak sick way, he had lost a lot of blood, and he was thinking slower than he should, he needed to be on the top of his game to beat these guys. He felt his legs crumple under him, causing him to collapse into the pillar beside him. Looking down he saw that much of his suit was slicked with his blood, turned black from exposure to oxygen, and he stated to feel afraid. He was going to die here, unable to protect the people of Metro City who had welcomed his change with open hearts and he was going to let them down… and he was going to lose Roxanne, leave her behind. Panic infused him as darkness crept around the corners of his eyes, the blackness slowly washing over his sight like waves on an incoming tide eating away at a beach. His last thought before the blackness took him was 'I am so sorry Roxanne… I love you, forever.'

~He gets high on you

And the energy you trade~

Consciousness beat, violently at his mind; oh wait that was just the pain in his head, the conscious state was simply forcing him to face that pain. Slowly he cracked his eyes open, the white of the ceiling muted and given a grey look by the dimmed light permeating the room. Turning his head slightly to the left he could see a long plastic cord that traveled from the needle in his arm up to a bag, flowing from the bag, down the tube and into his arm was a dark crimson colored liquid. He turned to look to his right and saw Roxanne, her head rested on her folded arms, one of his hands held desperately between hers. He almost wanted to let her sleep, but knew that if it were him he would want her to wake him up, so that at least he would know she was ok, so he gave her hand a squeeze, or tried to, but he barely was able to get his finger to curl around her hand. It was enough though, she woke quickly at his touch and when she saw his eyes open tears of joy filled her crystalline blue ones.

"They found a way to make a suitable transfusion for you from my blood…" She explained when he flicked his eyes over to the IV bag, finding that he didn't even have the energy to try and talk. "Oh, Meg- I… I though I had lost you… I love you so much." She said and he knew as she looked at him that she saw in his eyes he felt the same way toward her.

~He gets right on to the friction of the day~

Megamind breathed deeply as the alarm blared around him, reveling in the sheer feeling of being alive.

"Megs, hostage situation at the bank," He heard Roxanne call out, "50 give or take a few on the hostages, they can count 10 criminals, all heavily armed. I think we should go with attack plan c7 for this one." She said, finishing up as he entered the room, his gear, including a special, lightweight, super tough armor already on.

"That was just what I was thinking, love." he said, kissing her forehead. Then they turned and headed towards their own transportations, her his comrade in hero work since she had pulled him, on the brink of death, from a badly run job 3 years ago.

Post note: This one feels a bit odd, messy, to me, but that is because every now and then a little story snippet I felt fit with the lyrics put it out of timeline order. Hope that it works well for other people. I have other Rush songs already lined up, but I will be taking my time in writing these, I don't want to push out bad work. If you don't know Rush I would suggest going on youtube and looking them up, this song, Tom Sawyer, is a pretty popular one of theirs. Well hope to see people again soon for more stories.


End file.
